


The Prank of a Second Chance

by Pragmatist_Antithesis



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pragmatist_Antithesis/pseuds/Pragmatist_Antithesis
Summary: (X-Post from the touhou subreddit) After another long day solving incidents and not getting enough donations to survive, Reimu returns home. However, the three fairies of light don't plan to let her be left alone.





	The Prank of a Second Chance

The three fairies of light giggled softly as they floated into the roof of Reimu's shrine. The excitement at seeing an angry post-prank Miko was palpable as they made the final touches on their positions. 'Twas a simple prank, merely a bucket of cold water placed unstably over the door by Luna Child. For a fairy, getting a reaction out of the Shrine Maiden herself was (literally) to die for.

After a long day exterminating youkai, Reimu climbed up the steps, ready to take another rough night. She desperately searched the donation box, only to find it empty, again. Another hungry night for her. She opened the door.

**SPLASH**!

The fairies' laughter was uncontrollable as they eagerly anticipated Reimu's wrath: a beautiful storm of ofuda papers, yin yang orbs and gohei swings was sure to come!

But it didn't. Instead, Reimu sunk onto her knees and collapsed, her tears mixing with the water in the bucket. The fairies' laughter was replaced by confused glances as the shrine maiden was left floored.

"I think we broke her." Star Sapphire joked, "do you know where to find a kappa that does miko repairs?"

"Burn..." Reimu murmured as she threw three ofuda papers. They all flopped harmlessly onto the ground, as they didn't have enough magical energy to fly. "Burn, Gensokyo can burn for all I care!" she shouted, "I spend all my life helping every last thing in this place, and what do I get in return? How am I thanked? By having the only things that visit me do so to make my life worse!" Her rage blinded her to the good actions of her many friends. "I haven't eaten in three days because no-one cares about me, or what I do. Actually, who even cares about this stupid barrier? I may as well just let it fall, so the outsiders can ravage this land and you jerks can begone for good!" She slammed her fist onto the wooden planks, before collapsing onto the ground.

This concerned Sunny Milk, "If the barrier breaks, I won't revive, and I'll never be able to see the sun again." Despite not fully realising the concept of a permanent death, Sunny still knew that it would be _bad._ So, she discussed adding a new part to Operation: Prank Reimu Again, giving her a meal.

After careful deliberation over what the dish would be, the fairies agreed that Sunny would ask Yuuka for some vegetables, while Luna and Star would prepare the meat. Star knew Yuuka would accept their request for vegetables, as the barrier falling was just as great a threat to her garden is it was for the fairies. The fairies departed on their quest for food.

• • • • • • • • •

After preparing and cooking a rather large plate of food, Star and Sunny floated above Reimu, who was still lying limp on the ground. After setting down the meal in front of Reimu, Sunny called out, "Reimu, dinner's here!"

No response.

"Of course that didn't work!" Star said, "her mother's been dead for years." She took a piece of metal and tapped it on the donation box, mimicking the sound of coins pouring in. This gained Reimu's attention easily as she woke up and glanced around. The first thing she noticed was the lovely smell of the food in front of her, inviting her to dig in. A spark of genuine, childlike hope glimmered across her bloodshot eyes, lightening her tear-stained face as she took her first bite of the meal.

The dish was truly delicious! The slow-roasted tender muscle fibres in the meat slid clean off the bone and melted in Reimu's mouth, with rich fat adding a soft touch to the flavour. The salted skin crackled into a crunchy side dish, satisfying her desire for something hard to bite into. The vegetables were perfectly selected to go alongside the roast, each one adding a new colour to the vibrant flavour. Each bite Reimu took was bigger than the last, until she was wolfing down the meal fistfuls at a time and not stopping to chew until the plate was empty. Sunny patted Reimu on the head like a loving parent in order to get a rise out of her, but Reimu was too enveloped in the worldly pleasures of food to care about being patronised. She finally made a gasp for air after finishing her meal, the first time she had ever felt truly satisfied. She then looked around, and saw the two fairies.

"Daww, our widdle miko is so cute!" Sunny squeed in an overly dramatic voice. Reimu was, at first, frustrated at how she was being treated like a child (by fairies no less!), but then the rational part of her brain calmed her down as she let her head rest in Sunny's lap. The fairies had helped her so much, and she would be a hypocrite to return the fairies' kindness with wrath. Star pulled Reimu into a big hug. After a few minutes, the fairies carried Reimu into her room, and tucked her into bed.

"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?" Star asked. She had the Hakurei Shrine Maiden herself around her little finger, and she would be no fairy if she didn't milk this opportunity dry. Reimu nodded, ready to finally get some genuine rest for the first time in years. An evil glint shined in Star's eyes, "Alright, let me tell you the story of 'Concealed the Conclusion'."

• • • • • • • • •

The sun had risen partway into the sky, its light creeping into the Hakurei shrine. Star had noticed a rampaging youkai in the distance being fought by Marisa and Sakuya, and told Luna to wake Reimu up just in case. However, Reimu did not want to wake up from her current dream (well, it was more of a nightmare).

"Gensokyo is mine, and I will not hand it over to you!" she muttered in her sleep. She continued in a muffled impression of Marisa, "Gensokyo isn't just yours, and you can't take it away!" As she dreamed of a battle, a yin yang orb subconsciously rose up to defend Reimu from Luna. The orb imitated Marisa's "Master Spark" as it aimed for Luna. However, the dream master sparks (and Luna's own tripping) were no match for the immortal being in white, and Luna eventually managed to drag Reimu back into reality. She jolted awake, quickly forgetting the nightmare she just had, and looked at Luna.

"There's a rampaging youkai somewhere, and it's probably an incident." Luna mentioned, "Marisa's handling it, though."

Reimu responded with a genuine smile, as she took the time to appreciate all the things Marisa had done for her.

"Oh, by the way, how did I taste?"

Reimu's shocked stare gave the three fairies the golden reaction they had been waiting for this whole time!

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the walfas sketch "the mook diet".


End file.
